Don't Touch That Remote
Don't Touch That Remote '''is the pilot/signal episode of My Alien Friends, created and written by User:Ren X-King. Plot '''Ren's House Mr. Frost: So you're telling me you both fought over the remote, and in the process, released some of the Ben 10 aliens? Ren and Ashley: Yes Dad! Mr. Frost: I'd usually say "When did this happen?", if I were to believe you guys..., Mrs. Frost, walking in: Honey, can you wash the dishes, I'm trying to do laundry right now.... Sally Frost opens the door as a humaniod black star-like alien falls onto her, leaving Mrs. Frost screaming and helpless. Ashley: ALIEN X! REN I TOLD YOU TO PUT HIM IN THE CLOSET! Ren: I did I don't know what happened to him! Ken: Oh, my bad......I took Alien X out of the closet to get my shoes and put him in the laundry room... Mrs. Frost: He's heavy! Mr. Frost: So you have over 50 aliens in this house! Ashley: Well, 8...for now... Ken: Guys, I'm picking up a signal! It's a small alien! Ren: I'll go prepare the shoebox! Ashley: 3...2....1.... A small, glowing, alien flys out of the TV towards the family. Ken: Nanomech, this is Ren, I'm Ken, that's Ashley, and those are my parents. Ashley: Hi! Nanomech: What....up? Ren, coming back: We have a home for you in my shoebox! Nanomech: Ew.... Ren: Don't worry, me and Grey Matter have contructed a better home, even a Mini TV! Naomech: Wowzers! (flies off) Ashley: Now that he's taken care of... Mr. Frost: So you guys have a system for all this? Where every alien stays so they don't bother me... Ken: Ren, give me the clipboard... Ren: (takes out clipboard) Here you go! Ken, looking at clipboard: Hmm.... Mr. Frost: Well.... Ken: (writing things) Nanomech now lives in the shoebox, Grey Matter lives in our dresser, both Ditto, Pesky Dust, and Ball Weevil live in Ashley's room, Toepick and Ghostfreak live in the attic, Big Chill stays in the freezer when he goes to sleep, and Alien X.... Ren: Is on top of Mom.... Mrs. Frost: (lifts Alien X) We didn't he get off of me? Ken: Alien X doesn't move unless directed by Serena and Belicus.. Mrs. Frost: Who? Mr. Frost: Well what are we gonna do with these guys? TV: NewFlash - We are experiencing an incident at Sams Club, and a large moth/ bee-like insect is causing chaos, and police are currently coming and trying to stop a fire as citiznes evacuate Sams Club. On the other side of News Flash, a crazy Instagram girl has j- (TV is turned off) Mr. Frost: Instragram girls annoy the hell out of me... Ren: That was a HYPNOTICK, Big Chill's natural PREDATOR. Key words: Mr. Frost: Instragram and Girl... Ren: No Dad, HYPNOTICK and PREDATOR.. Ken: What should we do? Mr. Frost: Tell every Instagram girl to stop posting pictures, they look like grandmas without those filters anyway.. Ren: Dad please be quiet! (whistles) ALIEN MEETING! A buttload of aliens appear from every corner, from the attic to Nanomech's shoebox... Pesky Dust: I was just coming my striking hair for the hot girls outside! Ball Weevil: O.o I was just watching old re-runs of Why God Didn't Let Animals Talk, and they're funny as hell! Dittos: And we were playing Mario Kart Wii! (All aliens start talking) .... .... Ren: BE QUIET!!! .... (dead silence) .... Ren: You may now speak. Ken: Alright we've got havoc at Sams Club, and a flying beast is causing chaos. Dittos: Who cares.. Mr. Frost: Yah, tell them the important news! Ken: -_-....An instagram girl is doing whatever the TV said she was before Dad turned it off... Dittos: Who cares about the freaking monster!?! Ken: How could you say something like that... Ball Weevil: Come on Ken, we're not superheroes.... Ren: You know what, I thought Ball Weevil was like Bouncing Boy, Grey Matter like Batman, Naomech like, Atom Man, excedera! BUT NO! FUQ NO! I guess when Ben controlled you, I thought you were heroes, but without him, your just your own selfish personalities. Nanomech: Wowzers, guess he's right... Ditto #2: I'm gonna accept your dream-heart speech and help because of the stupid guiltyness I'm feeling in my stomach - .- Probably the nachos... Ken: Good. Alright these following aliens come with me: Grey Matter, Nanomech, Pesky Dust, Ball Weevil, and the Dittos. Toepick and Ghostfreak stay because you guys give me the creeps, and Big Chill might get eaten... Big Chill: Fine... Ditto #4: So how do you suppose we get there, smart guy? (Everyone looks at Mr. Frost) Mr. Frost: Crap.... The Car Pesky Dust: Are we there yet? Ashley: No.... Pesky Dust: How 'bout now? Ashley: NO. Pesky Dust: Now? Ashley: (tries to grab Pesky Dust) No you little pint-sized mother fff- Mr. Frost: Language Ashley: Fine...(calming down) Pesky Dust: (horrified) Ken: xD *clears throat* Alright Ren, I'm done activated the Netflix account on your iPod. Ren: Thanks...(takes it) Alright Grey Matter, here's the deal. I've got my Netflix account activated and connected to the same TV you came from, so maybe you can find a way to direct aliens coming from Ben 10: Omniverse to this iPod instead of the TV... Nanomech: Wowzers that's a great plan! Grey Matter: I can obviously do THAT.... Nanomech: WOWZERS! Pesky Dust: Are we there y- Ashley: CAN YOU AND NANOMECH STOP BEING ANNOYING AND SHUT HE HELL UP! Nanomech: Wowzers you're mean! Pesky Dust: Ikr, I mean i don't know if we're there yet or not... (Ashley facepalms herself) Sams Club Ken: Alright, we're here! Here's what we do- Pesky Dust: Are we there yet? Ashley: (twitches, while making hand motions, as if choking Pesky Dust) Why d-d-don't you (trying to hold in anger) do us us a favor and GO BACK TO OUR CAR. Pesky Dust: NO. Ren: Ashley, calm yourself...Pesky Dust, go stare at a wall.. Pesky Dust: One step ahead of you! Ken: Alright, Grey Matter keep trying to fix that bug, and Nanomech help him... Ashley: How can't a super smart alien figure out the key to fixing that dumb human-made bug. Grey Matter: I've figured it out...Nanomech, go activate it for me... Nanomech: Wowzers, OK! (shrinks and enters iPod) Ken: Dittos, go beat up the Hypnotick! Ditto #4: I love beating things up! Ken: Ball Weevil, stay here I have something in mind for you... Grey Matter can you do me a favor and request Nanomech to make Jury Rigg appear from the TV to this iPod? Grey Matter: Yes, I can do that... Ken: Alright.... The Dittos are jumping on Hypnotick, thought the flying beast manages to hypnotize the fifth Ditto. Ditto #1: Crap, both the Monster and Ditto are in a trance... Ditto #4: I can feel what nice things he's dreaming about... DITTO'S DREAM - REN'S HOUSE Ditto #5 is playing Mario Kart Wii, driving through each level on the Star Cup... Ditto #5: They probably thought I'd be dreaming of being on a beach or something...This is the life...I know this is a hypnotic dream, but oh what the hell! Better here than at Sams Club.... Sams Club Ren: What's he dreaming 'bout? Ditto #4: He's playing Mario Kart Wii....lucky guy! Ashley: How do you know.... Ken: Oh, now I see...The Ditto clones are connected, so if you do this (punches one of the Dittos in the shoudler) All Dittos: OW!!! Ken: All the Dittos feel it, including the one dreaming... DITTO'S DREAM Ditto #5: I love Mario Kart W- OW!!!! WHO PUNCHED ME!?! Sams Club Ditto #3: (rubbing shoulder) So the same thing happens with feelings and thoughts, that's why we all end up in the same dreams... Ren: (CRACKS A HUGE SMILE) Yah.... Ashley: What know, Ren? Ken: Oh. :DDD You thinking what I'm thinking? Ren: YAH... Ashley and the Dittos: Explain Ren: See those mini karts with controllers on display? Ashley: Yes....OH. Ditto #4: What!?! Ren: Alright, I'm gettin' to it...You guys just HAVE to drive those cars... Ditto #5: We don't know how to drive... Ren: Don't matter...You have same connection to Ditto #5 right? So as you controll your cars, ram into that Hypnotick while using the same moves Ditto #5 is using in his dream! Ditto #4: Oh yah! (All Dittos get in the cart) The Dittos start driving and ramming into Hypnotick as the monster still tries to keep Ditto #5 dreaming. Ditto #1: Our Mario Kart Wii experience is doing great! Ditto #2: Pays to be a gamer! Ren's House Mrs. Frost: (sighs) Big Ch-Chi-Chill? Big Chill: Don't worry, you prounced it right...Yah? Mrs. Frost: This Coca-Cola is warm, can you please warm it? Big Chill: Sure thing! (breathes on Coke lightly) Mrs. Frost: (drinks it) Nice, it's cold. Big Chill: Yah, but your husband though. He's freaking out over Instagram girls, wait till he hears about Instagram Dogs..... Mrs. Frost: xD You know, this whole alien thing might not be as bad as I thought it wou- (her phone rings) Hold that thought... (picks up phone) Yyyello? Mr. Frost: Honey, I overheard someone mentioning Instragram...DOGS! I mean what the hell! Big Chill: How the hell did he- Pesky Dust: Are we there yet? Mr. Frost: Why'd you get back in the car you annoying little brat! Pesky Dust: Staring at the wall is boring and trolling on Ashley is getting annoying, too. Mrs. Frost: (hangs up) Big Chill: How the hell did he overhear us before you even answered the phone? Mrs. Frost: Now you know where Ren's weird and myserious personality comes from... Big Chill: Hah! A black/green blob flies out of the TV and onto Mrs. Frost's phone, breaking it. Mrs. Frost: WHAT THE HELL!?! Upgrade: Sorry but I need to borrow your phone! Upgrade merges with the phone, falling outside, turning into a spaceship and flying away superfast... Mrs. Frost: He merged with my phone....he merged with my fuqing phone.... Big Chill: *She's mad, and blowing in 3...2...1...* Mrs. Frost: AWESOME Big Chill: *That was unexpected :)....* Women... Mrs. Frost: Huh? Big Chill: Nothin... Sams Club Ditto #5: What the? Ditto #5 wakes up as the other Dittos start crashing into walls and other objects. Meanwhile, Upgrade as spacehip burst through Samss Club's roof, turning back into a phone. Ren: The Dittos must've lost the Mario Kart Wii feeling due to Ditto # 5 waking up... Ditto #1: I think I hurt my fin.... Grey Matter: Looks like Nanomech failed to get the right alien and send the alien throught the iTouch instead of the TV miles away... Upgrade: Alright, I came here as fast as I could, what's the plan? Ken: Well you're not Jury Rigg, but alright (whispers to Upgrade) Ashley: This isn't a cartoon, why are you whispering your plans? Upgrade: Alright good! (whispers to Ball Weevil) Ball Weevil: H-Wowzers! Nanomech, coming out of iPod Touch: THAT'S MY LINE... Ball Weevil: Initate plan, uh... Ken: Ken 3.0! Ball Weevil: Whatever! Upgrade forms into a gaint cannon with Mrs. Frost's phone, as Ball Weevil climbs into it. Minutes later, a HUGE GREEN BALL shoots out of the cannon, exploding and knocking the Hypnotick out, as Upgrade detransforms and Ball Weevil falls out. Ball Weevil: You welcome.... Ditto #2: Can we go now? Ren: Not without knowing why his happened...This monster came from a different TV than ours... Ken: I know this sounds too ironic, but Albedo, Ben's opposite, had something to do with this in the Ben 10: Omniverse series... Ashley: So you're saying it would have to be Ren's opposite? Pesky Dust: How 'bout this: Ben, Albedo....so, Ren, Elbedo! Ashley: GET BACK IN THE CAR. Pasky Dust: :( (leaves) Ashley: So what would his opposite be, Ner? Ken: Why not instead of switching his first name, try his last name. What's the opposite of Frost? Ren: FLAME.... Ken: Who? Ren: FLAME!!!! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! Jack Flame: (comes out) I told you, it's Jack. Jill Flame and Rachel Jr. Flame appear too... Jill: Ken... Rachel: Ashley.... Ken: Jill... Ashley: Rachel.... Ren: HOW DID YOU GET THOSE ALIENS!!! Jack: The same way you did....a little lightning, and boom! The only difference between genius self..and you, is I expected this, so I got the DVR and put on the Ultimate Heist episode on one TV, and the Of Predators and Prey: Part 2, knowing most Negative forms would show up. Ken: BUT WHY!?! Jill: You've messed with us since we were 5...and this is final, we're putting our foot down. All we must do is acheive "it" to stop you...we have one peice already.... (whistles) A Negative Upgrade appears and turns into a spaceship to fly away... Jack: oh, and one last thing....We've got Negative Forms and Predators, so next time you interfere... Ren's House Mr. Frost: So you're annoying old neighbor friend is after you? Ren: Pretty much. Upgrade: So where do I sleep? Ren: Just sleep in my computer... Ashley: Wait, one last question! What if when we were fighting over that remote, the lighting struck when My Little Pony was on instead of Ben 10: Omniverse? Ken: Then Rainbow Dash would totally be my pick for beating that Hypnotick. Ashley: How did you know Raindbow Dash was the name? >:) Ken: Uh- Crap! (runs to his room) Everyone, even the Aliens: xDDDDDD 'Ken's Room' Ken is watching his second favorite show on his iPod... : Ken, whispering:'' My Little Pony.... Do me favor and rate this episode, pwease? 1/5 - HORRIBLE 2/5 - Meh. 3/5 - Pretty Cool 4/5 - Wow, turned out better in the end! 5/5 - COOL! I wish I could write like this!!! ''What did you think about this episode? Start a discussion or comment below! :D Oh, and here's the next episode... Major Events *Every Alien Debuts. *Upgrade and Nanomech appear from the TV in this episode. *Big Chill and Mrs. Frost develop a friend-relationship. *The Shoebox, Computer, and Laundry Room becomes new homes for 3 aliens. Characters HEROES *Ren Frost *Ken Frost *Ashley Frost *Mr. Frost *Mrs. Frost *Alien X *Nanomech *Pesky Dust *Toepick (mentioned) *Ghostfreak (mentioned) *Big Chill *Ditto *Grey Matter *Ball Weevil *Upgrade VILLIANS *Jack Flame *Jill Flame *Rachel Flame *Hypnotick Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres